


Home For the Holidays

by KrissyG927



Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [30]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Holiday family drama, my usual bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Home For the Holidays

OK, I know I wrote a Thanksgiving Daryl and Fiona already, but, there’s more. LOL Some of this is true, my husband, step son and daughter all went to “Jo Ann's” this past November the weekend before Thanksgiving.

333333333333333333333333

The Jeep was packed and the one kid that agreed to go was on his way to their house, there was really no reason to wait any longer yet Fiona dragged her feet. They couldn't afford to take this weekend trip, she had just changed jobs and had taken a pay cut to get out of a bad working environment. But Jo Ann didn't really care about that. She had moved six states away and insisted they come visit for Thanksgiving.

What she cared about was putting on a show and showing off her new walk in closet complete with a chandelier. Her daughter in law thought she was ridiculous.

Fiona had dug her feet in about it, because finally she had a holiday off and she didn't want to spend it on the road traveling just because Jo Ann wanted to show off her newly renovated McMansion. A six hour drive just to see a new bathroom and walk in closet complete with a coffee bar and chandelier just wasn't Fiona's idea of a good time.

Business was slowing down at the shop for Daryl and Merle, finances were going to get tricky soon and this trip just wasn't practical.

They were going two weeks before the holiday, Fiona got her way with that; so that they could stay home with the kids on Thanksgiving. Daryl looked over the roof of the Jeep at her and winked as they waited for Ryan to arrive. Ryan was Daryl's son from his first marriage, one of his three kids. Lately he had been at their house a lot now that he got his driver's license.

They worked on cars in the huge garage out back together and she knew this made Daryl so happy. His ex had tried to poison the kids against him, she didn't want him but she didn't want him with Fiona either. It took years for them to get through to even one of his kids, now Fiona and Ryan had a nice relationship.

Recently she had seen Daryl's daughter Emily in Target and the girl had actually made the effort to approach Fiona as she was digging through a bin of clearance summer clothes. She had scared her actually when she tapped her on her shoulder. But it was nice, the girl could have just walked right by when Fiona's back was turned but she chose to say hello, it was progress.

Daryl's older son Dean was his mother's child and always would be and they rarely saw him. Daryl was smart enough to know that this was not his fault. Both their first marriages had been way over when they met again, Fiona's two girls accepted Daryl easily, but his kids had it rougher.

Their mother was difficult and the kids were young at the time and susceptible to her influence, it was only now that he was older that Ryan really got it. They considered all the kids theirs, it was never yours and mine, all the more reason that Fiona wanted to spend her first Thanksgiving Day off home with all the kids.

They planned to have an open house type thing, for people to come and go, eat what they wanted and hang out if they wanted to. But today they had to take the trip north, to a very beautiful state, but a place they didn't feel comfortable in.

“Where's Merle?” Fiona asked, “They aren't backing out are they? I need some more Democrats to balance out the lets make America great vibe up there.”

“He just texted me, the baby spit up and Teagan had to change her but they're on their way.” Daryl announced and Fiona mouthed thank God. Jo Ann was a pain in the ass with her political views and blind faith in a lying president. The man was making the country look stupid to the world, but she didn't care because she got to retire, keep her pension and had plenty of money.

Her sons would never get to retire, likely the next generations would have to work until they dropped dead to make ends meet, but that didn't matter to her, she had renovations to oversee, $100,000.00 worth of renovations.

Merle was once a card carrying right wing kook thanks to his parents but he met a girl. For the first time he actually had wanted to be a better man, and Fiona was pretty sure he had voted blue in the latest election.

That was because of his wife and new baby.

Soon they heard the noise of Daryl's old blue truck that he had given to Ryan and he was bumping down the road towards their house, followed soon by Merle, Teagan and baby Sabrina. The caravan was ready to roll, Ryan was riding with them and Merle and Teagan were following.

Ryan parked and grabbed his backpack out of the truck.

“Come on let's get this over with...” He said as he threw his belongings in the back of the jeep. Ryan resembled Daryl most of the kids and as it turned out he was most like him as well. He had his smile and his sense of humor and usually had Fiona in stitches when they were together. The car ride would be fun at least when they weren't fighting over what music to play.

No one wanted to make this trip, yet they all had to do it.

“Come on let's roll y'all,” Merle bellowed from the street and everyone apathetically got into the jeep.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

They always stopped at the same rest stop on the way to gorge on Popeye's chicken and this time was no different. They were two hours away now, and had been having a good time on the trip.

As they were walking to the car Daryl casually smacked Fiona's ass hard, and she laughed; this was one thing she loved about him, he was so playful with her. And he didn't care who was looking either and that just made him perfect for her. He knew she was tense about being with his mother for the weekend and he did all he could to add levity to the situation.

Fiona was already upset because the week before Jo Ann had been to a wedding and sent her pictures of the bride, a heavier woman in a strapless gown who looked beautiful, and glowing on her special day. Jo Ann had nothing nice to say about the girl, or her Cinderella dress, Fiona had put on a little weight recently dealing with returning to school for her bachelors degree and changing jobs and Jo Ann never let her forget it.

The drive took longer since they stopped for food and right away as soon as they arrived Jo Ann was bitching because they were late.

“Easy Ma,” Merle said as he and Daryl brought the bags into the large foyer complete with another chandelier, “We don't like to rush especially with the baby.”

“Well,” She snapped, “I make it here in four hours.”

Teagan rolled her eyes at Fiona, this was going to be one of those kinds of weekends.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

“Did you put on some weight Fiona?” Jo Ann had sidled up to her while she was washing the dishes from lunch. Her house had an open floor plan and the family room was essentially the same room as the kitchen, just a few steps down to separate the rooms.

Her husband Steve, Merle and Teagan were in the family room and Daryl was in the bathroom. Jo Ann always made sure he wasn't around before she said things to Fiona like this.

This house, like the other one was impeccably decorated with trinkets and what Fiona saw as dust collectors, but this was Jo Ann's shrine to herself, in pink and yellow.

Fiona continued doing the dishes, trying not to get into it with her so soon. Yes, she had gained weight, she had been working and going to school and that left little time for anything else. But she was working on getting back in shape, and recently she and Teagan had started running together.

“Your ass is huge...”

“That's how I like it,” Daryl had come up behind them and pulled his wife into a hug, bringing his hands down over her hips, “I need something to grab onto,” He winked at Fiona and Jo Ann made a face of disgust. PDA was not her thing, once in a while she would say something sweet to poor Steve but it was rare.

“I'm just thinking of your health dear, you both should eat more salads.” She pressed her hand to Daryl's stomach, “Getting soft here yourself...”

Fiona was about to retaliate and Daryl put his hand over her mouth and pulled her close to him.

“Come on Ma,” Merle called from the other room, “Let's all play nice this weekend, yeah?”

“Just sayin,” She replied as she walked away, leaving Daryl and Fiona to finish the dishes.

“Your ass is just fine with me,” He whispered in her ear with a growl, “More to sink my teeth into.”

“The things you say...” Fiona grinned and kissed him.

“Get a room you two!” Merle yelled from the living room and they all erupted in laughter.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

After lunch there was a tour of the new house and all the many renovations Jo Ann had done to the house. The total was over $100,000.00 to add another garage for Steve who never picked up a wrench in his life and to make a huge master closet for the lady of the house complete with a coffee bar and a chandelier.

“I know you aren't thrilled about it Fiona but Paige went crazy when she saw it,” Jo Ann remarked as they walked through the closet that looked more like a small gift shop. Paige was Daryl and Merle's rich cousin, she and Jo Ann were constantly trying to impress each other, “I understand you only really wear scrubs anyway...or jeans...but Paige was over the moon when she saw this closet.”

Daryl slid his hand over Fiona's ass when his mother wasn't looking and she whooped with laughter and surprise.

“Oh will you two stop it, can't you keep your hands to yourself?”

“No Ma, we can't,” Daryl answered, and winked, “We'll try and keep it down later.”

“Oh for Christ sake Daryl, must you speak that way, you and your brother are so crass.” Jo Ann huffed as she opened the door more to allow Merle and Teagan into the closet. The five of them stood comfortably in this room complete with windows and a couch.

“Teagan honey don't let the baby touch anything,” She said as the curious child reached for a necklace that was on display, “And Fiona keep your hands off my jewelry,” She laughed.

“As if,” Fiona held up her hand which had just a silver wedding band, she was not a jewelry person and Jo Ann knew it.

“You girls know how I like my trinkets,” Jo Ann smiled, “Now onto the master bath...” She flounced out of the room leaving her two sons and their wives staring after her.

“You two go ahead, I'm gonna throw my girl here up on this coffee bar and make good use of it for once,” Merle cackled and they all knew he was as serious as a heart attack.

“Oh man you'll make her hair stand up on end,” Daryl laughed, “I love it,” He took the baby from Teagan's arms, “Come on Fi lets run interference for a minute, make it quick brother.”

Merle grinned back, “I'll take as long as I want.” He wrapped his arms around Teagan and kissed her.

Daryl grabbed Fiona's hand and pulled her out the door yelling “Ma, the baby needs a bottle, can ya heat one up real quick?”

“Sure thing,” Jo Ann replied and started down the stairs completely forgetting Merle and Teagan were still in her closet.

“Hurry up, I can't keep her occupied for two long,” Daryl hissed as he shut the door.

Merle turned to,” his wife and grinned that grin of his, “I won at rock, paper, scissors, on who gets to christen the closet,” He said with a laugh.

3333333333333333333333333333

The trip was uneventful till they were all saying goodbye, then Jo Ann decided to drop the bomb.

“If you guys want to see me for Christmas, you’ll have to come to Paige's.”

There was a low groan from everyone involved, Christmas Eve with Paige had been easy to avoid the past few years, but now there was no getting out of it without looking like jerks. What sons wouldn’t travel to see their mother at Christmas?

333333333333333333333333333333333333

Paige lived in a multi million dollar home and Joann adored her niece. She adored her so much that she insisted everyone meet at her home every Christmas Eve, and it wasn't a short trip either. Paige lived all the way up in Montgomery.

Fiona always had to work the holidays and she and Daryl would have preferred to stay home, but didn’t happen because there was a huge guilt trip laid out for everyone involved.

That year they were barely making it, and Fiona was going to have to wear scrubs to dinner. The only way they could make it to the five pm dinner was if Daryl picked her up at work. She had clothes stashed in a bag but she’d have to change at Paige’s.

They could not be late for Paige’s Christmas dinner, so once again the two car caravan hit the road on a holiday. There was nothing worse than holiday traffic on Christmas Eve, all of the kids dipped out on this trip.

As soon as they arrived and said their hello’s Fiona excused herself to change and came out in Daryl’s favorite outfit. Her pink peasant top that flowed over her curves just right and a black pleated skirt; the outfit was finished off by her favorite Doc Marten boots. His eyes followed her every move with a deep hunger that was always there, and Daryl wanted to be anywhere but where they were now.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

In between courses of food Daryl leaned over to her and whispered something to her. Could she please meet him downstairs in the spare bathroom? There was a good ten minutes to kill before the main course and it was rude, but Paige was Daryl’s cousin; she was cool about a few things, especially after a few glasses of wine. Maybe no one would miss them.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

After Daryl locked the door he backed her up against the sink in an almost primal way, they didn't have time for small talk or pretty words but he kissed her again with a passion that swept Fiona off her feet.

“I want you so bad baby,” He whispered into her ear as he pressed against her and slid his hands over her ass, “You want me?”

“Yes,” She answered trying to catch her breath, but he was everywhere. The room was small and he was consuming her with his lips and body, “I've been imagining this all day, all fucking day.”

“Fuck,” He groaned, “Me too.”

He slid his hands down over her thighs and sucked down her neck to her collarbone and in one swift movement he lifted her up onto the pedestal sink. He could see his reflection in the mirror behind her and grinned to himself; he and Merle had built this bathroom, at the time he had grumbled about doing it but he was a grateful man right now.

The finished basement that Paige had haunted and haunted them about and busted his balls until he and Merle built it for her was his new best friend. Daryl had never had this good a time in this basement before; the irony was hilarious if you thought about it.

His eyes were hungry as he looked at her and Fiona submitted to his will completely; if she was going to fuck him in Paige’s bathroom, she was going to FUCK him in Paige’s bathroom. She leaned back against the mirror and let him get a good look at her as she slid her boot along the back of his thigh.

Daryl reached back and touched the top of her boot and ran his hand over her leg.

They stared at each other for a second, then two before both of his hands went to her bare thighs and pulled her closer until she was against his dick. Fiona felt the hair stand up on her neck and her hands went to the buttons on her shirt to swiftly unbuttoned it.

“Lemme see you,” He brought his hands to the top of her dress and slid his thumbs over the lacy bra she wore, “You're fuckin beautiful.”

Daryl pulled her shirt aside to get to her breasts and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand made contact with the soft flesh of her chest under her dress and then his lips were on her left nipple as his other hand palmed the right.

There was no time to waste but he had the moves necessary to make this good for both of them.

Fiona was falling apart already and trying to be silent when she felt his hand against her panties right where she desperately needed it.

“Oh, God you're so wet,” He moaned against her neck and worked his fingers against the silky material. They were in a hurry but he was a gentleman after all and wanted to get her off.

“All for you,” She breathed out clinging to him as she felt her body start to tingle from head to toe; she let the feeling wash over her and repeated the words, “All for you.”

“Goddam right all for me,” He growled and pulled her black lace panties off of her and shoved them in his back pocket, then let his fingers go to work on her until she was out of breath and saying his name over and over again.

It was like a drug to him and he was higher than he had ever been before.

“All for you,” She whined as he brought her all the way to the top of the mountain.

“Come on baby,” He moaned against her ear, “Cum for me, I need you to cum for me.”

“Oh God,” She cried, “Oh God Daryl.”

“Come on...”

Then she was falling over the edge and weightless at his touch as her body lit up from head to toe. It seemed to go on forever and took all her breath away.

“Good girl...” He said wiping her hair out of her face, they were both covered in sweat now, his kisses tasted salty on her lips and she needed more, so much more.

Fiona grabbed him by the waist of his pants and pulled him rough against her then her hands were on the button of his jeans as she frantically tried to release him from the denim constraints. Finally, they worked his pants down and he teased her, rubbing against her clit until she was almost ready to beg him, “You ready?”

“Yes,” She squeaked out fast and then he was inside her.

“Ohfuckyes!” Spilled from his lips in a rush and he fucked her with all that he had. She met him thrust for thrust in and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

He spread her legs apart and pulled them up and wide so he could watch where their bodies were connected, and moaned at the sight and the feeling of her tight heat around him.

She was warm and wet and he wanted her harder and harder. He filled her completely and Fiona ran her hands over his chest and pulled him closer to her.

“Give me everything you've got,” She panted, “All of it.”

“I will baby,” He breathed out, “I will.”

He slowed down and rolled his hips against hers and grinned as she sighed out loud, then he pushed into her harder and harder as he was about to let go.

Fiona pulled her legs tighter around his waist and crossed her ankles behind his back and it sent him over the edge. The orgasm overtook him even as the sink collapsed from the weight of the two of them. Daryl thought quickly and grabbed her tighter under her thighs to keep her from falling when the sink went down on one side.

She trembled in his arms and to his utter shock he was trembling too, something that didn't happen that often to him. He held her tight and after a while, they both started laughing quietly, he kissed her again and slowly let her down until she was standing again.

“That's what I'm talkin about,” He said, wrapping her up in a hug, not ready to let her go yet.

“Mmmm Hmmm,” She replied and hugged him back, his strong arms enveloped her as she lay her head on his chest, content and spent, love drunk.

Quickly they got their clothes right as they heard footsteps approaching.

The door to the bathroom suddenly burst open and they moved apart like two teenagers caught by a parent. Merle was in the doorway with a snicker.

“Hate to break up this little soiree you two got going on here but the bird is on the table.” Then he looked at the sink, “Oh, great going brother.”

“Paige won't care, she never comes down here, and we’ll just fix it as soon as we can.” He slung his arm around Fiona’s shoulders, “Come on baby, I can face this night now…”

The three of them laughed as they made their way up the stairs.


End file.
